Winx my way
by Kittkatty
Summary: Give this story a chance. Blair, Blooms sister is the keeper of the dragon flame and Riven is the prince of Eraklyon.
1. It feels like magic

Winx club

I OWN NOTHING

There is an overview of a town called Gardenia. "Bloom, Blair say hello to your mother for me."" A voice called out to the two girls riding there bicycle.

"Will do Mr. Genero, see you later." The darker red haired girl Blair called out. When their girls got to the park Kiko a blue bunny with a white tail and stomach got out of Blair's basket and ran to a different area. Blair was wearing black jeans with a white tank top while bloom was wearing her signature look which was blue pants with stars on the bottom with a blue shirt with yellow shoulders that showed her stomach.

"Go find an acorn Kiko and I'll toss it around with you." Blair called out to her and her sisters bunny. Bloom sits down and takes a bite out of an apple but than Kiko comes in screaming

"What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?"" Bloom asks sarcastically making Blair laugh when Kiko collapses and is now Pulling Blair's pant leg to see something.

"All right, I'll come and see. Bloom stay behind me." Blair says to Kiko and then to Bloom who got up. Bloom, Kiko and Blair go towards the area Kiko got scared. Bloom and Blair observes from behind a tree while Kiko jumps on a tree stump.

"Back Ghoul!"" A voice shouted angry. A foot kicked a monster and the foot belonged to a fairy and The fairy attacks saying "Rising Sun Beam" The fairy was wearing an outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. There are monsters in the shadows. The larger monster growls.

"Whoa." Bloom whispers "Take that!" The fairy yells. "We can't all be seeing things can we?" Bloom as nervously but Kiko faints while Blair just shakes her head while thinking "Only Kiko."

""Solar Wind Blast!" The fairy yells slamming her staff down causing a burst of energy that destroys that monsters. The big monster grabs one of the ghouls and comes out of the shadows. "News flash Mr. Hideous. The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you." The fairy mocks. The monster, revealed to be an Ogre attacks.

"You're the one who's gonna get flattened!" The ogre growls knocking back the fairy.

"That's gotta hurt." Blair winced in sympathy. The ogres and the Ghouls have the fairy surrounded.

"(Laughs) You're finished little fairy girl. ("Oh no." Bloom whispers) Now Ghouls, BRING ME HER SCEPTER!" The ogre laughs/tells the ghouls excitedly. The ghouls grabbed the fairy.

"I'm warning you! You'll never get away with this!" The fairy mumbles angrily.

"I think I just did. (Laughs and grabs the scepter's Your scepter's ours, (walks up to the fairy and gets in her face) and you're history." The ogre states

"Leave her alone! (Tri-zoom on Blair. Bloom still hiding behind the tree) Come get me! Wait, did I just say that?" Blair yells then asks herself.

"You sure did." The ogre growls at her. Blair gasps. Knut grabs her. "You should learn to mind your own business." The ogre tells Blair.

"LEEEET GOOOOOO!" Blair yells glowing. Blair unexpectedly attacks. Ghouls were coming after her. "Get back!" Blair yells unknowingly creating a barrier that repels the ghouls.

""What just happened? How'd you do that?"" Bloom asks coming out of hiding. Kiko does a boxing stance, notices a ghoul, turns white and faints.

"(tapping ghoul on the shoulder): "Hey ghoul." Bloom says bravely as the ghoul turns around she yells "Take off!" And whacks the ghoul with a stick, ghoul hits tree and explodes.

"Wow, you've got winx, girl! Major winx!" The fairy tells Blair picking up her staff and walking over to Blair who was panting on the ground.

"What? Me? What do you mean?" Blair asks confused ""Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!" The fairy tells the ogre and then blasts him. "I suggest you like get out of our realm, now." She adds. Ghouls close in.

"Watch it." Bloom shouts worried. The ghouls leap but Stella uses a major attack and knocks them out. Stella twirls her scepter, Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and scream. A ghouls grabs Blair leg.

"Get off!" Blair shouts as the ghoul rips off Blair's pants leg and goes back to the ogre.

"We'll meet again Princess Stella." The ogre says then teleports away.

"Ew, I can't say I'm looking forward to that." The fairy states but faints and reverts back to princess form. "Oh no! Are you ok? (To Blair) We'd better take her home, she needs major help." Bloom asks/tells.

An overview of Blair's room with her sleeping in it and Kiko in a basket snoring. "Fairies? Blair hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?" Vanessa Bloom and Blair's mom asks.

"Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?" Blair's pleads while putting on some blue yoga pants and a white shirt.

"Come on downstairs for breakfast!" Vanessa says leaving them room.

"Hey Bloom, Blair... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage." Mike the girls father told them when Blair and bloom entered the room. "C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!" Blair tell her dad.

"What sort of stuff are you talking about?" Mike asks looking curious while putting the newspaper down.

"Do you remember when I was into Fairies and Witches dad?" Blair asks while bloom just goes to eat. "Of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic." Mike says thinking back to when she was younger.

"Well, here's the thing.." Bloom says taking over for Blair who looked nervous.

"…if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself!" Mike exclaimed happily.

"Well that's kinda… the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room?" Blair asks while Vanessa comes over with Mikes breakfast.

"Oh just give her a break honey; she wants to spend the day with her friend!" Vanessa tells her husband. "OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day!"" Mile tells Blair. "I'm gonna hang out with my friend today see you all later." Bloom says walking out of the house.

"You guys are the best! Thank you! (Runs off with Kiko following. "I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off." Bloom thinks pushing her bike down the street with the groceries and Kiko in the basket.

"Hey Bloom. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile?" A snobby looking girl asks bloom when she rounds the corner startling bloom. ""There's nothing wrong with this bike. My dad bought it for me." Blair tells the girl angrily.

""Oh you poor girl. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are."" The girl mocks. Bloom growls and Kiko sticks his tongue out at the girl. Then there is a bang a the girl turns around to yell at the two people moving a scooter "Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, it's brand new you know."

""Well, see you later Mitzi.(gets on bicycle starts to ride of) If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey."" Blair tells Mitzi and then asks Kiko. With the ogre in a room that's misty and can't see anything but the ogre.

"Well, look who's failed us again. Explain yourself, Knut." A voice asks but you can only see the eyes. "It really wasn't my fault this time your wickednesses, the scepter was mine." Knut starts explaining scared.

"Yes." The eyes demand "But then this Earth girl attacked me." Knut continued explaining. "Did you say Earth girl?" The eyes ask in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She had magic powers. She took us on with one hand." Knut says

"What did she look like?" The voice demands

"Uh, well, I'm, uh, not sure." Knut says scratching the back of his head

"Where are your glasses?" The voices demands Angrily. "Here your wickedness." Knut says taking out his glasses.

"KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! You are never to remove your glasses." The voice yells.

"Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon?" Another pair of eyes tells Knut. Knut puts on his glasses. "I don't like these frames. They're not me." Knut explains.

"Knut! We must find this girl." The higher pitched voice (icy) tells the ogre.

"I've already got a plan." The ogre says "Go on." The higher pitched voice states.

"One of my Ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. (Knut takes out Blair's pant piece) Now all we have to do is give it to a Hunter Troll and he can track her down." Knut explains the plan while the Hunter Troll sniffs the clothing. "See?" Knut asks.

"Very well, go and find that meddling Earth Girl."the high pitched voice says. "Right." Knut replies. "Destroy her! And bring me back that scepter." The voice demands yelling at the troll. In the girls home,

"So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something?" Mike asks unconvinced of the two girls explanation.

"I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing." Blair says excitedly while Bloom just laughs at her excitement.

"You both must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman." Mike says while Blair just looks said putting her hands behind her back.

"Hey. Good morning." Stella mumbles waking up. "It's evening hun. Are you all right?" Vanessa asks sitting on the arm of the couch. "Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to his girl right here." Stella points to Blair you just blushes and says "Oh, it's nothing."

"My name's Stella." Stella introduces sitting up. "Hey there's Stella, my name's Blair and this is my sister Bloom." Blair says.

"Let's call your parents now shall we?" Vanessa tells Stella.

"I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done. I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -" Stella explains but Mike cuts her off saying. "Oh boy, oh boy. I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the three of you, are seeing things that aren't there." And starts walking to the phone but Stella gets mad and turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce. Mike was flabbergasted.

"You still think we're out of our gourds?" Stella asks annoyed "Wow that was awesome." Bloom compliments "You're the one who's majorly awesome Blair. When this Ogre attacked me, she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension." Stella says excitedly

"It's true. But I don't know how I did it." Blair tells her bewildered parents. "it's like I told you yesterday Blair, you're loaded with magic." Stella explains. "Me?" Blair asks shocked. Starry background.

"Hey, I just got a brainstorm. You should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area." Stella says excitedly.

"Hold it! My oldest daughter's not going to another realm." Mike yells. Bloom was two years younger than Blair. With Knut and the hunting troll in a alleyway.

"Well, here we are. Troll, do your thing." Knut tells the troll. Troll smells Blair's pant-leg, picking up and tracking the scent.

"Girl very close." Troll says To Knut.

In Blair's room. "Hey cool Room Blair, wow. You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag." Stella says walking into the room with Blair and looking around."Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea." Blair tells Stella sadly.

"Huh?" Stella turns to Blair confused. "I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now-" Blair starts explaining but Stella cuts her off saying "Trust me Blair, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long." Stella explains looking out the window.

"Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?" Blair asks hopefully. "(looking through fairy book) Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're so much more cooler than this, and more fashionable!" Stella answers.

"Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?" Blair's asks. "Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of! Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise." Stella explains and merges all the pencils in Blair's pencil holder into one big pencil.

"Ok, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were." Stella tells Blair. Blair tries, but fails. "Come on, try again." Stella encourages. Blair tries again but fails.

"I don't feel anything." Blooms states sadly sitting on her bed. "You just need some practice Blair. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea." Stella comes says coming to sit on the bed and turns the big pencil back into little pencils. "Before long, you'll be zapping ogre's left and right." Stella adds.

"So where is it." Blair asks. "Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look why don't you come with me and I'll show it too you." Stella starts explaining but then pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size.

"This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool." Stella says Stepping on the postcard and sinks into the picture. "Now follow me." Blair follows saying "Ahhhhh."

In alleyway near house. "Well Troll, where is she?" Knut asks. The troll sniffs around.

"Me smell two fairies." The troll tells Knut. "Then the Earth girl's with Stella." Knut says excited

Zip to Bloom's room. "Stella, this feels really weird."Blair says disappearing.

"Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions." Stella voice tells Blair.

Back to the Troll.

"What is it Troll?" Knut asks when the troll stops? The troll snifs around and says "Me lost the scent. They no here."

With the girls

"Well there it is, Blair! The famous Alfea castle!" Stella exclaims. "So what exactly goes on here?" Blair asks looking around.

"The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for Witches." Stella explains

"Wow, this is a really big decision." Blair exclaims."To help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house." Stella says excitedly.

""he hero guys are coming to my house? When?" Blair exclaims happily. "Pretty soon, so let's get going." Stella says

(Bloom and Stella jump out of the portal and back into her room.)

"ME SMELL THEM!" The troll yells. "Huh?" Knut asks confused.

"Girls close. Me think the right there." The troll says pointing to Blair's house.

"Good work Troll. They can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and surprise them." Knut says. Kiko hops into the kitchen, notices the monsters entering the room and try's to warns Bloom and her parents.

"Not now. we can play later Kiko, it's been a long day. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe Blair forgot to give him his dinner. Or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he can get a second serving." Mike says. Kiko tries to barricasde the door with various items but the monsters still bust the door open. "What is that rabbit doing?" Mike questions. Mike goes to check on Kiko.

"I told you, we should've bought Blair a hamster." Mikes tells Bloom and Vanessa. The Troll barges into the house. The Troll tries to barge in through the door. Blair and Stella notice something's happening. The Troll breaks the door frame.

"That thing is repulsive!" Vanessa says while her Mike and Bloom back away scared. The Troll breaks the coffee table. "And angry too!" Blair's sister and parents are scared cowering in a corner of the room.

"Tell us where the girls are or you're Ghoul food!" Knut demanded

"Turn around, sunshine." Stella says and Knut does so.

"It's them!" Knut yells. "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power!" Stella yells then transform to Winx form and kicks the Troll.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt?" Knut asks the troll.

"Me mad." The troll states

"Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome." Stella taunts the troll. Blair joins Stella. "Blair, I'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls." Stella says looking at Blair.

"How?" Blair asks.

"Just do something." Stella tells her Bloom has the Ghouls chase her and Kiko.

"Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. So get her, and make some fairy dust." Knut says. Bloom and her parents climb out the window.

"Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair." Stella tells them

With Blair

A strange blast is heard. "Nice little poochies, roll over?" Blair asks hoping it would work. Knut is blasted out the door and crushes his own Ghouls.

"Good one Stella." Blair yells to her. Stella appears thrown out the window and Blair runs to help her. The Troll exits the house and approaches Bloom and Stella. The Troll approaches. "What do we do?" Blair asks nervous. All of a sudden a (no idea what to call it) rope catches the trolls neck stopping him in his tracks

"Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pant."A boy with short spiked magenta colored hair, and violet eyes. This boy is wearing a blue and white uniform with a blue cape. The gem on the cape clasp is dark red.

"Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here." A boy with fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes replied smirking. Like the other in the group, except for the boy with glasses, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. Wearing the same but with a blue stone holding his cape on.

"Ditto that." A lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. His build is less muscular than the others in the group. He wears the same but with a yellow jewel clasp on his cape.

"All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op." The magnets haired boy said smiling holding a purple shield in one hand and a purple phantoblade in the other.

"Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself." The blonde says cockily.

"Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll." A young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build says while his green phantoblade is in the ground with his head resting on it. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. The jewel cclasp on his cape is green.

The Troll throws the blonde over him. "Uwahhhh!" Blonde says surprised.

"I rest my case." The brown haired man sighs. The blonde lands between Blair and Stella The Troll approaches The magenta haired boy. "Stay behind me." He tells the other boys as he uses the Fanto-Shield and the troll bashes it. "Hey guys, what did we learn about battling trolls?" He asks.

"Well..." The brown haired boy starts to say while he raises his green Fanta-blade and slams it into the ground. "Smash 'em I think." He finishes off but the force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet.

"No Riven, you take out their feet." The glasses boy tells them while he uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet. The Troll falls in. "All right." He says happily.

"Good one Timmy. Way to go." The brown haired boy congratulated.

"Good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy." The magenta haired boy compliments while looking up at Timmy

"Ghoul alert." The brown haired boy told them. The Ghouls prepare to strike.

"Grr. Stay here. This won't take long." The blonde tells the two girls running up to the ghouls. The Ghouls attack and Riven fights them off but Knut knocks him out.

"Leave him alone!" Blair shouts. Blair and Stella blast Knut.

"Awesome shot there Blair" Stella compliments. "It just happened" Blair said in de belief.

"Like I said, you got Winx." Stella proclaims proudly. Knut is mad. "Back off Shorty." Knut tell her. The blonde haired boy wipes off the bloodstains on his face.

"You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath." Stella threatens. Knut realizes he's no match for them and retreats.

"I knew that would scare him." Stella tells everyone while Blair giggles at her antics.

Blair, these are the RedFountain guys I was telling you about." Stella says as she and Blair walk over to the guys. The Specialists say hi.

"Meet Sky' ((Blonde hair guy) Sky just glares) ...Prince Riven ((brown haired boy) "Hey." Riven says.) Timmy ((glasses wearing boy) Timmy gives a friendly hello.) And Brandon. ((Magenta haired boy) He just makes his Fanto-blade and Fantoshield retract and says"How ya doin'?") Stella introduces but then the troll emerges from the hole. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck.

"Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us." Brandon tells the troll. "You've done enough damage for one day pal." He adds on. Bloom and the parents look at what's happening. The troll is levitating.

"Where are you guys taking him?" Blair asks curious. "We'll bring him back to RedFountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve." Sky tells her

"So long." Riven tells the girls as a portal opens.

"Bye." Timmy says "Blair, I sure hope I see you at Alfea." Brandon says wavering bye. The next day Mike is cleaning up the mess the Troll made last night. "I'm glad that's over." Mike states while sighing. Stella appears in a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals.

"Hey Blair's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic?" Stella asks walking over to him

Mike: "I've had enough magic-" mike was explaining but was cut off by Blair. "I'm ready dad." Blair appears with a suitcase sounded by Vanessa and Bloom. "Why do you have a suitcase?" Mike asked confused

"You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed." Blair says hopefully. "I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea." Mike tells his oldest daughter taking her wrists.

"But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting." Vanessa says excitedly. "I know mom, it really is." Blair say excited while Bloom just smiles at the happiness of her older sister

"Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four?" Mike asks making his daughters laugh while he grabs his coat.

"Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches." Bloom tells him still giggling.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo." Mike asks getting excited.

"Are we gonna use the portal?" Blair asks turning to Stella. "Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter (grabs her ring which transforms to her scepter) can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!" Stella explains. Stella, Blair, Bloom,her parents and Kiko warp through space and time and land right near the Alfea school.

"Wow. Would you look at this place." Mike says awed. "Pretty cool right" Blair says excited looking at her sister and parents.

"With a capital C." Blooms says as the group heads to the campus.


	2. More Than High School

I OWN NOTHING

More than high school.

"There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!"" Stella tells Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom. "It sure is pretty amazing!" Vanessa says shocked. "Whaaaaa!" Mike says impressed.

"It makes public school look totally lame-o!" Bloom says excited. "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like." Vanessa reminds everyone while Kiko bounces around excitedly.

"I'm so excited!" Blair tells her mom and Bloom. "I wonder what their record is for college admissions? (runs into anti-magic barrier) Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!" Mike says making a fool of himself trying to get through.

"No? (feels nothing) Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now." Blair tells her parents and Bloom.

"Actually, there is an invisible wall." Stella tells Blair.

"But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?" Blair asks confused

"Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! (reveals barrier) This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!" Stella tells Vanessa and Mike while Kiko goes through the barrier. "So? What do you think?" Stella asks them.

"I think Blair's going to have a great year…" Vanessa says sad.

"Mom… Dad...Bloom..." Blair says giving each of them a hug. "You'll have a wonderful time." Vanessa reassures her daughter. "She sure will! I'll see to that!" Stella tells the

"Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay?" Bloom tells the rabbit who salutes her. "Blair we should get going, you know, while the getting's good." Stella whispers to her.

"(turns to Mike, Vanessa and Bloom) "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me." Blair tells her family.

"I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! (calls her staff) Transportus Back Home-us!" Stella yells

"(Mike, Vanessa and Bloom are teleported away) Bye, guys! See ya!" Blair waves goodbye.

"It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'." Stella tells Blair. "I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!" Blair says laughing.

"Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!" Stella explains. "I'm nervous…" Blair admits to Stella. "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!" Stella explains to Blair while they walk through the entrance.

"I'm loving it already." Blair states with Kiko in one arm and her suitcase in the other.

"Ick! You're definitely not gonna love her." Stella says pointing to a brunette, with straight hair in a short, sharp hairstyle and sharp glasses to match. She often wears a navy blue, smoky blue, or red sailor-type dress."Who's that? She looks scary." Blair asks.

"Griselda, head of discipline. (Moves to Griselda) She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover." Stella tells Blair stopping so Blair puts her suitcase down and hugs Kiko.

"First name and place of origin." Griselda states to a fairy who looks shy. "Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list." Eleanor says nervously.

"Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into -" Griselda starts but is cut off by Eleanor saysing "It's with one L." "There you are: Elanor of Delona, you may come in." Griselda says

"Thank you." She replies walking off. "NEXT!" Griselda yells.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna be on the list." Blair says worried. "Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead." Stella tell Blair while conjuring up an envelope with a letter inside. "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. (Tears up the letter) No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect." Stella explains to Blair. Stella throws the letter confetti in the air.

"So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying." Blair admits to Stella but she pushes Blair to Griselda. "Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know." Stella says, "Long time no see, Ms. G!" Stella says happily

"Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me." Griselda replies crossing her name off the list

"They did donate that new computer lab." Stella answers like it was no big deal.

"Who is your friend?" Griselda asks looking at Blair. "Princess Veranda of Vallisto." Stella answers for her.

"Let's see, I'll check the list. (Pan shot of Blair) Yes, Veranda of Vallisto." Griselda says.

"Yep, that's me." Blair tells Griselda.

"You may come in." Griselda says and the girls walk past. "NEXT!" Griselda yells.

"Welcome to Alfea." Stella tells Blair when their walking down a hallway.

"Did you have a good summer, Professor?" A teacher named Dufour asked another teacher. "Marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in Solaria." Palladium answered.

"I spent my time in the Granolic realm and taught them how to turn sunflowers into sundaes." Dufour says

"That's teriffic. Let me show you what I worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis." Wizgiz says and. turns into a rabbit and hops on Dufour's shoulder. "Got any carrots?" He ask but Dufour faints so Wizgiz hops onto Palladiums soldier.

"You can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations." Palladium congratulates.

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! A-hem!" Griselda says to all the Alfea girls in the courtyard.

"You really did that?" Blair asks turning to Stella. "I was trying to create a new shade of pink!" Stella answers.

"We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!" Griselda says finishing her speech.

"(Opens doors to Alfea) Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..." Stella and Faragonda: "To help each of you be the very best you can be." Faragonda possibly an elderly fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles.

"She really loves saying that." Stella tells Blair. "Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times."Ms. Faragonda finishes.

"Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormatories and meet your roommates."Griselda says clapping her hands together.

"Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" Faragonda yells at the retreating faires.

"It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?" Blair asks as she and still walk down the hall to their dorm.

"Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!" Stella says in a "duh" voice.

"What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?" Blair asks Stella "Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity." Stella explains.

"I think I got it." Blair's says confused while Kiko hopes in front of them "You either got it or you don't, and you DO!" Stella says stopping in front of a door. "Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Stella explains to Blair and then opens the door and Blair checks out her room. "This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like." Blair says excited. Blair enters her room and steps on a vine. "Huh?" Blair stares confused

"Owwww! That hurt." The plant says rubbing the place Blair stepped on. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Blair apologizes. "He's my latest creation." A tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs girl sad. She was wearing a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. (Floras signature look)

"He talks?" Blair asks confused. "He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi. I'm Flora." Flora explains/introduces herself but Flora knocks over the plant. "Whaa!" The plant exclaims and the pot breaks.

"Oopsie." Flora said. "Can't a plant get a break around here?" The plant complains.

"Sorry, honey." Flora apologizes.

"Anyway, I'm Blair." Blair introduces herself. "Blair." Stella says sternly. "Oh! Uh. What I meant was Blair is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh ( backs up to checks the sign) Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me." Blair chuckles nervously but bumps into someone else.

"Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists." A girl with magenta colored, pixie styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone says entering the conversation.

"Right, that's where I'm from." Blair says nervously. "Cool, my name is Tecna." Techs says smiling while holding her luggage in one hand and her other hand on her hip. "Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha." Stella says coming over. Tecnas signature look consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color.

"You are quite infamous." Tecna tells Stella with a smile.

"That's the word on the street. (Pan to a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes). Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce." She tells Stella and everyone but Stella laughs. This girls outfit consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers (Musa's signature look)

"It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it." Stella informs the group nonchanctly. "I'm curious. Were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?" Tecna asks Stella.

"No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria." Stella answers. The girls hear a sound. "Eeeee." Kiko said because Kiko was being held by the plant.

"Bad plant! Put him down right now!" Flora tells the plant sternly. The plant puts down Kiko. "It's ok. It's not the plants fault. (Walks up to the plant and notices teethmarks on the vine) I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies." Blair tells/explains to Flora. Flora comes up with a solution.

"You hungry little bunny? (plants seeds in a pot) Here, they're organic."Flora tells Kiko as the seeds grow to carrots. Kiko is happy as Flora walks over to the group at the door.

"Speaking of food, I'm famished." Stella says. "Yeah, me too." Flora agrees. "I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?" Stella says. "Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun." Flora says happily.

"What is it like?" Blair asks walking over to the girls. ""It's fresh" the bluish haired girl replied. "You've never been?" Flora asks.

"No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there." Blair's says excited. The girls take a bus to Magix. They learn the blueish haird girls name was Musa

"So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?" Flora asks "No, never." Blair answers."Then prepare to be blown away." Flora states. Everyone gets off. Blair gets off with Tecna behind her with her hands over Bloom's eyes.

"What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?" Blair asks the girls "(giggles) Yeah, go ahead, take a look." Tecna removes her hands from Bloom's eyes and Bloom takes in the landscape.

"Hmm." Blair thinks aloud. "What do ya think?" Musa asks her. "To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?" Blair says explaining herself

"Well, what did ya expect?" Musa asks. "I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms." Blair's starts listening. The girls sigh.

"But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want." Stella informs Blair.

Blair backs away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. The vehicle is about to park. The driver uses magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot.

"That was cool." Blair states. "Yup, and so way better than valet." Stella says.

"Time for pizza." Flora points. "Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling." Musa says as they start walking towards the pizza place.

"Mine too." Stella say.

Inside the glasses store the girls just past.

"These frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic." The salesman told Knut.

"Are you sure they don't make my nose look too big? I don't want my nose too - WAIT A MINUTE!" Knut says then realizes who he saw at the window.

"You have a tiny nose for an ogre." The salesman told Knut who was ignoring him to look out the window.

"Was that them? Did you just see what I just saw?" Knut asks the salesmen pointing at the window while looking at the salesmen.

"What was that?" The salesman shrugs.

"Duh, fairies?" Knut says.

"Well sure." The salesman replies confused.

"Was one of them a princess with, uh, long blonde hair?" Knut asks making his other hand pion out the window to.

"Oh yeah. They looked like a bunch of Alfea students. The new school year started today, you know." The salesman informs witch Knut runs out of the shop with the glasses on his head.

"HEY! Get back here with those glasses!" The salesman yells.

"I gotta hurry and call her highness. I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy" Knut punche in numbers on his cell phone. Another phone rings and the high pitched voice picks it up you can see her sitting silhouette with two others sitting with her at a table.

"Talk to me, and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible" the high voice demands.

"It's about Princess Stella. I spotted her and her friend too, So meet me in Witches Alley right away." Knut says stopping. In the alley

"Good. First we're gonna catch her and take her scepter, then we're gonna crush her into fairy dust." The voice says but you see her pink lips talking and not a silhouette.

With the girls

Blair and the girls are eating Pizza and Blair tries to call her folks. "What's wrong?" Flora asks "My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything." Blair explains.

"Let me see it." Texan asks so Blair gives Tecna her cell phone. "I love taking these things apart. (Laughs)." Texan explains to the girls.

"Yo, what's so funny Tecna?" Musa asks confused

"This "Cell Phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum." Techs replies still laughing.

"But, it's the newest phone." Blair says confused

"Uh, yeah, on Earth." Stella whispers to Blair. "You need an inter-realm phone to call Vallisto." Musa explains to Blair.

"Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card." Tecna tells bloom handing her her card,

On Earth, Bloom picks up the phone.

"Hello? Sister?" Bloom asks excited.

"Yeah, me again. Everything is still great. In fact it's just as great as when I called you from the dormatory two hours ago. Yes, hey sis tell mom, what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again, would that be cool? Oh and have fun at that boarding school Bloom (Notices Knut) Uhhh, I kinda gotta go now. (slight pause) sis I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, ok? Bye." Blair takes Tecna's phone card out of the phone and follows Knut. Knut meets three witches in Witches Alley. The high voiced comes out of the shadows.

"Well, Knut?" The high voiced asked. She has blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Her outfit was a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow.

"Ugh. I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue." Knut says pointing out the ally and Blair quickly ducks. That was a close one."

"She was wearing her Solaria ring." Knut tells the white haird girl as two are girls come out of the shadows

Good, we have to get that ring." The white haired girl tells the,

"(senses Bloom's presence) "Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! (creates a Doppelgänger)" this girl has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. She is wearing indigo, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, she wears eye shadow makeup in her outfit.

"Move, you! I can't see (to Knut)! Come on!" Blair says from behind the trash cans.

"Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! (vanishes)" the purple clad clone girl says.

"Yeah, that's better… " Blair says

"So I think the Earth girl was with her too, but there were other girls as well." Knut continues explaining. The purple clad clone appears behind Bloom and blasts her revealing her to the others.

"Look what I found, girls!" She says when they turn around. "Ugh!" Blair exclaims. "Well hello." The blue clad girl says.

"Who are you?" Blair asks getting in a siting position. "Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower!" The blue clad woman states proudly.

"And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches!" The purple clad girls says behind Blair.

"But if you tell us where your friend, Stella, is, we MIGHT forgive you." The blue girl bargained.

"Back off! I have magic powers! (fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of the blue woman's face)" Blair tells them weakly.

"That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! (attacks Bloom) Join in, girls!" The blue clad girl tells the other two witches. "(attacks Bloom) "Witch-up time!" The purple clad one shouts.

The third witch has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life. This witch is wearing a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, Her high-heeled boots are the same hight as the purple clad girls. Like the others, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her.

The other girls are at a fountain. "Where is Veranda? She should be back by now." Texan asks looking for the girl. "I don't know. Let's go look for her." Flora says and they all go looking,

"Get down here! (Grabs Blair with her magic and throws her on the ground.) I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly, running out of patience!" The blue clad girl told Blair while she engulfs Blair. The blue clad girl giggle evilly and encases Bloom in, well, ice. "Fairies can't last long on ice. (Walks up towards Bloom.) So you'd better start talking now. (Claws at the ice) Tell us where Stella is." She demands.

"I'm right here!" Stella yells annoyed as she and the others arrive. "Let her go now!"

"Hmph. Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers." She tells Knut. Knut obeys and roars. The girls get scared and jump out of the way of his attack. "Now girls!" Stella yells.

First Tecna 's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter.

Second Musa, Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt.

Third Flora her Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green. Finally Stella. The girls attack.

"Digital Web!" Tecna yells and a green light comes out of the Tecnas outstretched hands and Knut surrounds Knut in a grided forcefield.

"Sub-Woofer Blast!" Musa yells and Knut is bombarded with sound waves coming from two conjured sub-woofers. "Ivy Rope." Flora yells blowing pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him.

"What a useless ogre. (Glares at Stella and the others.) That's it. (The blue girl conjures ice shards and attacks the girls.) All right little firsties, you are history!" The blue clad woman yelled angry. "Now, it's going to get Piercing Cold!" She adds ice shards are aimed for Stella and the others.

"Everybody, get behind me. Firewall!" Tecnas orders the girls and creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage.

"(Growls) I got a flash for you fairies. (Attacks with a lightning bolt) A Lightning Flash!" The lavender clad witch yells while a lightning bolt knocks out Stella and the others.

"Time to conjure the Ice Coffin. From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power (Stella: "Sun Power!") to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!" The blue witch yells. As Stella's ring turns into her sceptre and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks BUT Stella yells "Get-us Outta here-us!" Everyone's gone. "They got away? No! NOT AGAIN!"

Stella: "(thaws Blair out while glowing and Blair's shivering) It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Blair! You were so brave!"

"Stella… (Stella realizes too late she said too much)" Flora, Musa, and Tecna say mad with there arms crossed. "Why did you just call her 'Blair' and say that she's from Planet Earth?" Flora demand leaning closer and putting her arms on her hips.

"Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… Look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!" Stella says nervously while Blair just giggles nervously.

The girls just got back to Alfea. "I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth." Blair admits to the girls

"We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me." Stella says and the girls sneak in.

"FREEZE! (Tracking lights turn on.) Do you have any idea what time it is?" Griselda yells sternly "We were worried about you girls. Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow." Miss. Faragonda tells them

"Hold it right there, right now Princess Vee. What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda?"Griselda demands stepping in front of Blair before she can walk past.

"R-right. W-well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Valisto." Blair admits nervously.

"What?! You're not? You were lying to us?!" Griselda says sternly.

"I'm sorry." Blair says looking down. "You have broken two rules in one day!" Griselda informs sternly.

"She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us?" Miss Faragonda asks kindly walking up to Blair and putting her pointer finger under Blair's chin to lift her head up.

"Well, I uh-" Blair starts stammering. "Don't blame her, it was all my idea." Stella says trying to take the blame for her friend.

"It's ok Stella. My name's Blair and I come from Earth." Blair tells Stella sadly then explains to Faragonda and Griselda.

"From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Griselda asks astonished. "But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever." Blair pleads with the two teachers while Stella, Flora and Musa awed.

"Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy." Griselda tell Blair while thinking of what to turn her into. "Hold on, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take Princess Veranda's spot." Faragonda tells Griselda.

"We could." Griselda says stubbornly.

"Now go to bed, and please try to be good." Faragonda tells/asks the girls.

"Yes Ma'am! Wahoo!" The five girls say cheering and saluting.

"I didn't think there were magic beings left on Earth." Faragonda tells Griselda watching the girls leave.

"Me neither. I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago." Griselda responds.

"Well then, who is Bloom?" Faragonda asks no one.


	3. Save the First Dance

I OWN NOTHING but Blair

Blair's signature outfit is a red tank top with black shorts

* * *

"It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it, you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf, right? Look... (Wizgiz transforms into Griselda.)...at me now!" Wizgiz says but then in Griselda's voice and the students are shocked. "Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention." Wizgiz says in Griselda's voice making the students relieved. "The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you." Wizgiz tells his class and reverts to his original form. "But for now we'll start with the basics. (He shapes his fingers) We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair color. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it." Wizgels informs the class. One student succeeds; Blair fails and puts down the mirror looking sad. "Blair, it's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do." Wizgiz informs Blair walking over to her desk.

In Blair and Flora's room Blair tells Flora and Stella "I was the only one who couldn't do it!" Blair says disappointed and sits on her bed.

"You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'!" Stella encourages from her sitting position in front of Blair on the floor.

"Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to skateboard back in Gardenia." Blair says more enthustiactic than she felt.

"That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings!" Stella says excitedly to Blair.

"I sure hope so…" Blair sighs sadly looking down.

"I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you've had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color." Stella says explaining to Blair.

"Ugh! Great! This is what I end up with?!" Blair says after she concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards.

"I'm just trying to help you, okay! You're a bigger project than I thought… Hmph…"" Stella says crossing her arms stubbornly. In the cafeteria the girls are eating breakfast

"You just have to take it day by day." Stella tells bloom.

"I hope tomorrow is better." Blair says sadly. "Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know." Tecna adds to the conversation.

"Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home." Faragonda informs the school standing up from her chair.

"But not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden." Griselda tells the girls stubbornly.

"But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment." Faragonda says fondly.

At Cloudtower with Griffin at high seat. "Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be wicked!" Griffin says mischievously and The students cheer at the announcement. "The objective's simple and cruel: It is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie & Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win!" Griffin tells all the excited witches and sit in her chair.

"I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring." The purple witch informs the two sitting next to her. "Of course." The blue witch agrees with her arms crossed. "But the point is to sabatoge their party." The lavender one reminds. "We'll kill two birds with one stone." The blue witch states matter-of-factly.

"A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card Daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: 'Buy me! Buy me, please!'" Stella informs everyone twirling her dress around against her body. Stella's dress is a headband that changes to three different colors (orange, blue, and purple), a orange dress with light blue bracelets and a blue jewel at the center, an orange underskirt, and a light blue scarf. Her shoes are not visible.

"It's fresh." Musa replies leans on the wall wearing a kimono-styled ensemble composed of a pair of flared pants in a fuchsia color with red swirls at the end. The pants are long enough to hide her shoes from sight. Her shirt is inverted of these colors, with it being a red, shoulderless flowy top with large dangle cuffs and fuchsia swirls at the cuffs and hem. The top is belted at the waist with a dark blue obi and gold strings. Her headdress is a red collar connected to the shirt with a fuchsia color on the inside, and pair of red headphones with gold patterns and blue ribbons hanging off.

"Huh?" Stella asks confused "It's so definitely you." Musa informs. "Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it." Stella complains.

"I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know." Flora wishes out loud telling the girls sitting on a bed next to Tecna. She was wearing Her formal dance outfit is a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations and a darker pink bodice. In her hair she wears vines of the same color and a pink rose. Her hair is in pigtail buns. Her shoes aren't visible.

"Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing." Tecna says complaining. She was wearing Her gown consists of a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There is a strange circle on the top of her dress. Tecna is wearing a crown and a headdress at the back. She has mysterious decorations on her back that look like wings (like Stella's Princess Attire). She also wears light purple and blue boots.

"It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars?" Musa teases turning her head to look at Tecna.m"I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology." Texan logically explains. "At least it won't wrinkle." Stella tells Texan unsure of what to say.

"I'm worried. Brandon will be there and this is all I have to wear." Blair says sadly pointing to her signature outfit

"Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: Shopping!" Stella says dramatictly.

""Hey, check it out!" Blair yells excited looking in a a store window. All girls are in their signature looks. Blair tries on a pink halter-neck dress with light pink ruffles at the neck and at the edge of the sarong-style skirt. A darker pink fabric is used between the sarong. She also wears yellow clunky wedges. Flora likes it but Tecna just shakes her head no. The second one is a tube dress with a very tight skirt. it is yellow with a cream waist and gloves. She appears bare-feet in this outfit.

"What do you think?" Blair asks her friends. "To junior high, uhh." Stella critics. Blair tries out another dress. "Perfect!" Stella says excited.

"You think?" Blair asks the rest and they just nod Blair looks at the price tag. "Too expensive." Blair exclaims.

"I'll pay for it." Stella says taking out her credit card but Flora puts her arm on Stella's stopping her. "You can't, remember? You maxed it out." Flora reminds gently. Back outside Blair is looking down.

"You go back." Blair tells her friends.

"You sure Blair?" Flora asks concerned. "You can text me if you need me." Stella kindly says.

"Your probability of success is still very high." Tecna informs her hopefully.

"Hm-mm." Flora says sweetly.

"Go get ready. I'll see you later. (The girls leave) With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah!" Blair says running through town. Blair goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready. "Eighty-percent off and ninety-percent perfect!"Blair says holding up a dress.

(Out on the streets.)

"I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run!" Blair yells looking at her watch and running off. At cloud tower, in Griffins office

"I've recieved a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsuve idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable!" Griffin tells the three witches.

"Huh?" The purple witch asks confused. She was wearing an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow shoes are black, purplish boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. She has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape.

"That's sweet, thank you." The blue witch states. She was wearing a light blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots.

The lavender witch was wearing maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals.

"It's just the thing to spoil their fun. " Griffin proudly states.

"You will not be disappointed." The purple witch told her headmistress.

"It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting." Griffin says excited.

In Blair and Flora's dorm Blair runs in. "I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things?! Huh?"" Blair rants to Kiko and goes out on the balcony. Red Fountain boys are walking on the lawn. "Brandon's here! He looks so cute." Blair says fondly.

In the underground tunnels with the three witches in their witch outfits. "I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet." The purple witch complained.

"Uh-huh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere." The blue witch demanded of Darcy.

"Fine, but please tell me we're almost there." Darcy asks stubbornly.

"You have the map." The lavender witch tells Darcy. "Right." The blue witch agrees.

"Oh. We're almost there." Darcy says dumbly.

In the Alfea hallway Blair is looking through rooms and drawers "A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! What was that?" Blair rants to herself than hers a noise and goes to investigate.

"I sense we're very close." The lavender witch tells the other two.

"Oh, no way. It's those witches." Blair whispers and runs to the hall to hid.

"Go straight ahead and make a right."" The lavender witch tells.

"Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts." The blue witch stopping in front of a golden box.

"This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers." Darcy mocks the fairys.

"Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring." The blue witch states than tells Darcy.

"Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. And the spell is cast, show us the past." Darcy chanted. "Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!" Darcy finished off. And Image of Stella putting her ring in her jewelry box is shown.

"This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts." The blue witch demands of stormy.

"Open!" Stormy commands and the treasure chest opens, which have eggs insides. Darcy picks one.

"Ooooo. Enchanted little eggs." Darcy says mockingly.

"They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever recieve. Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first." The blue witch starts off.

"The eggs will hatch and snakerats appear." Darcy continues.

"And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear!" Stormy finishes.

"That's sounds awful."Blair says not knowing what a snakerat is.

"When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them." The blue witch says and they go outside. With the witches outside. "I can't wait to see the snakerats!" Stormy says ecited. "How long will it take for the fairies to start puking?" The blue witch asks Darcy. "One bite and it will only be a matter of seconds." Darcy answers bluntly at the part Blair is looking for her friends while trying not to be seen.

"Where are they?" Blair wishes not notice that she walked right into Brandon's back.

"Hey!" Blair says nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"I was looking for you." Brandon says happily.

"You were?" Blair says happily confused.

"Hey, uh, would you like to dance?" Brandon asks nervously.

"Yeah, for sure!" Blair replies but than sees the girls and rushes over to them.

"Okay?" Brandon says confused.

"Hey, girls!" Blair says hurriedly once she reaches them.

"What took you so long?" Tecna asks.

"What's the matter?" Flora asks worried once she sees the look on Blair's face.

In the hallway.

"They have a whole plan to sabotage the dance." Blair tells her friends.

"What are they going to do?" Stella asks.

"I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us. It had something to do with a snakerat?"" Blair says confused.

"A snakerat? Let me console my database. Snakerats: Venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross."" Texan informs everyone.

"Ewww! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys." Stella says.

"Well, actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring, Stella. We have to do something!" Blair said hating how she sounded so desperate.

"Huh, it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now." Musa tells Blair calmly.

"It's too late! Look!" Flora says worried pointing to Timmy and riven carrying the golden chest.

"We hope you like the gifts we brought you." Riven says to the girls.

"No snakerats." Musa whispers.

"Well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the eggs." Blair tells them.

"We need a counterspell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. Now let's link our powers together." Stella demands of the girls.

Let all the dark magic be reversed. 'Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed." The girls chanted and wisps of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Riven gives out a couple of eggs to girls, which they open and butterflies come out.

"So sweet!" "Look!" The Alfea girls exclaim happily.

"Spells are exhausting!" Stella says wiped out,

"This one is for you Stella." Riven says approaching the group of girls and giving Stella a egg.

"Huh? Oh, how cute. And enchanted little egg. Thank you." Stella says unenthusiastically

"Let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy?" Musa says getting an idea and taking the egg from Stella's hand.

"Yeah, I sure do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. ("Huh?" Riven says confused.) It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate." Floras says smiling.

"Alright! Go for it." Musa says happily giving her the egg.

"We'll put the egg in the ring case, and Smo'ronbrouboo." Flora chants making the egg glow.

"Hold on, what was all of that?" Blair asks confused.

"That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy. Hey, you should get into your dress now." Flora says smiling. Outside Alfea, in the bushes. "Unbelievable! They countered spelled us?! How dare those freshman countered spelled us." The blue witch says angrily.

"Let's go get them!" Stormy says.

"No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solaria ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms." The blue witch says forcibly. In Blair and Flora's dorm.

"I did my first spell ever! It was cool!" Blair says excitedly to Kiko but then she notices Stella's jewerly box floating away.

""That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work!" Blair says worriedly and chases the box but case of the ring comes out of the jewelry box.

"The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic." Blair says to herself once she and the ring reach the courtyard.

"Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her." The blue clad witch says angrily. Blair runs and gets the ring case. "Gotcha." Blair states happily but the witches get mad.

"Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA!" The blue witch says angrily. The witches come out of hiding.

"First we'll kick her booty..." Stormy says.

"...Second we'll freeze her..." The blue witch continues.

"...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust!" Darcy finishes

With the girls.

"This princess needs a dance-" flora was saying but was cut off by Ms. Faragonda coming up to her and musa.

"Young ladies, we just had a great idea. Princess Musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guests." Miss Faragonda says happily.

"Uhhh." Musa says unsurly and embaressed.

With Blair

Blair backs away. "Get back here! We have had it with you."" Stormy says while landing. The witches close in. The blue witch attacks first. "Ice Bracelet!" She yells but Blair jumps out of the ice circle.

"Heel of Oblivion!" Darcy shouts and creates a fissure.

"Twister!" Stormy shouts and Blair gets caught up in a funnel, backs away and falls in the fissure.

"There is no escape for you." The blue witch says evilly and gets the ring case and tucks it away. "May I do the honors?" She asks Stormy.

"Of course Icy." Stormy says bowing. Blair struggles for dear life.

"You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all." Icy demands/taunts Blair.

""You're wrong! I DO have Winx!" Blair angrily shouts as Icy conjures her magic.

"No. I don't think so." Icy cockily states.

"I'll show you! I do have Winx! I know it!" Blair says and transforms into a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. The witches are shocked.

"Cool! I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of." Blair says excited but then glares at the three witches

"Awww. Isn't that so cute, you got your fairy wings. Too bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy, Perceptus Disorientus." Icy mocks Blair then demands Darcy. She distorts the area around Blair.

"I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus Blair! I got it." Blair says calming herself down and levitates out of the area. "Now you'd better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face MY wrath." Blair threatens and Darcy is not pleased.

"Hey, get a load of that 'tude." Icy says unimpressed

"I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that." Darcy replies nonchalantly.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson. Frozen Prism!" Icy yells creating some ice pillars.

"Arctic Blast!" She yells and attacks from behind Blair by being one with the pillars. Blair lands where the witches were hiding. "All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favorite: Ice Coffin!" She says happily and Blair becomes encased in ice again. "We got the ring, and Earth girl is history. We're done here." Icy says while laughing.

Blair manages to finally escape the ice coffin. "Whoa, that was so cold." Blair says shivering.

"Buh-lair." Stella calls looking around with the girls behind her. "Where were you? Are you okay?" Flora asks once she sees Blair condition.

"Yeah, I had to fight the witches, but I got through it." Blair responds.

"You took them on, all by yourself?" Stella says astonished.

So how did it go?" Tecna asks.

"I grew wings it was really fun." Blair says smiling.

"Oh, that's brill, congratulations." Tecna say happily for her friend.

"But the problem is that they have Stella's ring. I wasn't able to get it back from them." Blair says sadly.

"They don't have it. Do you remember the Spell of the Month?" Flora says.

"Uh, I don't think it worked." Blair says confused by Floras smile.

"Oh, it worked." Flora says a little to happy.

In the witches room

Icy opens the ring case. "Finally, the ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will now be mine. Huh, but why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm." She asks the two confused,

"Mommy." The egg says. "Huh? What is that weird sound?" Icy says confused and the egg explodes.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Stormy says coughing.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Icy replies,

"What's that?" Stormy and Darcy ask once the smoke clear.

"Mommy. Quack." The purple duckling says.

With Blair

"Kiko, wait until you see what I can do with a pair of ! I call it "Bloom Couture." In Houner of bloom who taught me this." Blair says to Kiko while making the alterations to her dress but Kiko shakes his head. Everyone is admiring Blairs dress. Her dress is blue and shows her belly and she wears deep blue ribbons around her wrists.

"She's so beautiful." "Where'd she get that dress?" "It's an Iwink Wizrahi." "Beautiful." Some fairy girls were saying.

"What do you think?" Blair asks doing a spin in front if her friends.

"That dress is so you, and so beautiful." Flora compliments.

"So give me the scoop, you guys. What'd I miss?" Blair asks excited.

"Let's see: The headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys, and Prince riven flirted with Stella, and Brandon asked where you were, right Stella?" Flora informed.

"Yes." Stella says embarrassed. "This has been a truly amazing day, I mean, counter-spelling the witches, and then fighting them, and then finding my Winx and growing wings and now the party." Blair says excited.

"Awesome. It's like, "What else could you ask for?" Flora says to her.

"I can think of something." Stella says giggling. Brandon taps Blair on the shoulder and she turns around.

"Hey" Blair says embaressed. "Hey, you know you owe me a dance." Brandon tells her. "R-r-right. Okay." Blair stumbles over her words. Brandon takes Blair's hand and they begin to dance. "So do you like Alfea?" Brandon asks. "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm starting to feel right at home." Blair answers smiling.


End file.
